Question: Simplify the following expression: ${9q-(8q-7)}$
Explanation: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 9q {-1(}\gray{8q-7}{)} $ $ 9q {-8q+7} $ Combine the $q$ terms: $ {9q - 8q} + 7$ $ {q} + 7$ The simplified expression is $q+7$